Happy Family
by KKbobbitt93
Summary: What if there wasn't a prophecy about the daughter of Snow and Charming coming to save them on her 27th birthday? What if Snow and Charming/Mary Margaret and David were a happy family with their child Emma during the curse...and Regina wasn't happy about it?
1. Chapter 1

What if there wasn't a prophecy about the daughter of Snow and Charming coming to save them on her 27th birthday? What if Snow and Charming/Mary Margaret and David were a happy family with their child Emma during the curse...and Regina wasn't happy about it?


	2. The Beginning

General POV

While Snow was giving birth, Pinnochio and his father snuck into the wardrobe. They landed by the street. Snow had finished giving birth and they held their baby in their arms. "Charming, if I can't go in, she has too. She _will_ save us." Snow reassured their husband. He nodded. He took his child and took one last look at his wife who gave him a look of reassurance. He ran to the wardrobe and put his daughter in it. He opened it again and she hadn't disappeared. He was confused. The wardrobe was supposed to take one person. Had someone betrayed them and left through it? He took her back out hid her behind a closet. The soldiers came in, one after another. He was glad he hid his daughter because the soldiers had looked in the wardrobe. One of them stabbed Charming, but it didn't kill him because it was in his stomach. But he was knocked unconscious. The soldiers then left to alert their queen. Snow stumbled into the room, her legs still weak from the birth, and found her husband unconcious. Blood covered his white shirt. "No!" she yelled. She shook him. "Charming, wake up!" she yelled. He mumbled something. She shook her head and let the tears fall. Then she heard a cry. "Emma?" she asked herself. She stood up, walking over to the closet and looked behind it. Emma lied there in her bundle. "Oh my goodness, Emma!" she grabbed her child and rushed over to her unconscious husband. He opened his eyes slightly and saw his wife and daughter. But, then realizing the pain, he groaned. He sat up and held his wife as she cried, knowing that the curse was going to come upon each of them. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The Royal Family." they heard a voice. There was the evil queen, smirking in her happiness. "Why are you doing this?" Snow asked the evil witch as her child cried. "Because this is _my _happy ending." she scowled. But cackled when she saw the curse come through the walls. The family held each other tight, as the curse passed over them. "I'll find you. I promise." Charming mumbled to his wife and daughter. Those were the last words Snow heard before her and her daughter were whisked away to another land.


	3. Should've Seperated Them, Dearie

Regina's POV

It has been 12 years since I did the curse and I still haven't seen Snow White, that abomination of a child, or that pansy of a prince. _12 years!_ I got up and went to get dressed for my walk around town that I usually do. I started down the street where I saw Mr. Gold(Rumplestiltskin) on his morning walk with his cane. Ruby( Red Riding Hood) was arguing with her grandmother over the early shift. See? I knew all this stuff. I just want to see how Snow's life is doing and be _done!_ I then heard the school bell ring. I decided to go to the school. I don't know, I've never been in there. There's a first time for everything, right. I walked in as bunches of children ran past me. Then I felt a man bump into me from behind. "Oh, I'm so sorry Madame Mayor." he said. I turned around and it was the prince. He smiled at me and walked inside. What was he doing here? I walked in and followed him. He twisted through the halls, and I had a hard time keeping up, but I did. He went into a classroom and when the door closed, I saw that it said "Mrs. Nolan " . I looked through the windows and saw a young lady at a desk, on a laptop. In front of the little girl was..._Snow White? _She turned around and smiled. "What are you doing here?" I heard her ask him. "I came to see how my girls were doing in school." he said smiling. His girls? That blonde? It couldn't be! _Emma? _I growled low enough so they wouldn't hear. I decided to go to the one place that would have answers on why Snow White had a happy life. Mr. Gold . I walked into the shop like a mad-woman. "You said that this curse would give me everything _I _wanted. And I did _not _want Snow to be _h__appy!" _I yelled at the Con-man. "Well, dearie. This is your fault, Dearie. You left the family together. Let me tell you where you went wrong. You should have made sure that no one went into the wardrobe so Emma would be seperated from her parents. But _you didn't. _You _should've _made sure that your men stabbed Charming in the heart, so he would have died in the Enchanted Forest, leaving him in a coma in this world. That would have Snow left alone. "You should've seperated them, Dearie!" he cackled at me, doing that hand gesture that only the Dark One could. I smiled sarcastically and left. He's right. I should've left them seperated, that way they wouldn't be together. I need to get magic back here.


	4. Emma's Crush

A/N- Baelfire was completely fine with his father being the dark one, because he protected him, but took it down a notch when needed. Just so you know, I'm a die-hard Swanfire/Swanthief shipper. So I think you know where this is going.

XXX

Emma walked into Mr. Gold's shop. She walked up to his counter.

"Why hello, Emma." said Mr. Gold with a smile on his face. This young lady came in his shop, everyday at exactly 3:00. She was his favorite customer, not to mention his son's. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw 15-year old Neal Gold peek out from the golden curtain that guarded the hidden stairs to the upstairs of the shop. The young man had a massive crush on the 12-year old.

"I would like...hmm...this." said Emma, placing a beautiful, red, heart-shaped necklace on the counter. Gold silently gasped. See, he remembered the Enchanted Forest. He and his son were the only ones to remember everything about the Forest because of Regina. When the necklace is put on, it glows if you're in love with the person who put it on you(WOWP reference). Now was his chance. His son could finally see if she loved him back. He realized she had put the money on the table and was trying to get it on.

"Ugh. It's...not...working." she strained, reaching around her neck.

"Here, let my son help you with that." he said. Neal begged with his eyes for his father not to do this to him, but Mr. Gold dared not to look.

Neal sighed and walked over to the girl that was 3 years younger than him. He took the necklace from the palm of her hand and placed it gently around her neck, clasping it in the middle. It suddenly glowed.

"Oh my gosh!" said Emma, happily. It was beautiful. But no one was happier than Neal. He stared at the necklace with a smile plastered on his face.

"Emma, would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked. Emma nodded. She had, had a crush on the older guy since they had gone to school together in elementary. They walked out of the store together, Neal flashing his father a thankful smile. They walked down the streets of Storybrooke before Neal finally broke the everlasting silence.

"Emma, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she muttered.

"If you liked someone, would you tell them?". Emma's shoes suddenly became interesting as she didn't answer the question.

"Well, that all depends. Do you like someone?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yes." he said, full-heartedly. Emma's heart suddenly dropped all the way to her stomach.

"Who...?" she asked, sadly. Neal then didn't want to meet her eyes. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. He saw her eyes filled to the brim with tears of sadness, showing that she really loved him. Then he suddenly leaned in. It was at first almost as if he hadn't wanted to kiss her. His mouth was hard on hers, unyielding; then he put both arms around her and pulled her against him. His lips softened. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart, taste the sweetness of apples on his mouth. She wound her hands into his hair, as she'd wanted to do since the first time she'd seen him. His hair curled around her fingers, silky and fine. Her heart was hammering, and there was a rushing sound in her ears, like beating wings. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Emma leaned in for another kiss. This time, the moment didn't last long, for Neal had pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with all the self-confidence he had mustered up. She smiled, nodding.

"I'd love to."

They leaned in again, but this time, something else interrupted them. A purple mist was about to cloud over the entire town. What was going on? Neal wrapped his arms protectively around Emma as it passed them.

"What's happening?" she yelled over the push and pull of the wind.

"I don't know. But whatever's happening, I love you." he said.

"I love you, too."


End file.
